Mihogo
by Kawaii-Dezuuto
Summary: Kuroko is the last of his line and by far the most promising Omnyouji of his generation. After the death of his last family member, his grandmother, he was taken in by Seirin, another prominent Onmyouji clan. He grew up happily, but that was just the calm before the storm. After all, the holder of the Mihogo was not only blessed with power, but cursed with misfortune as well.


Warning: Story may be rated M (Gore). Read at your own risk. Also, this is a Yaoi, so if you're not into that, then you might want to leave.

* * *

Prologue

I squeezed myself further into my closet, wishing it would swallow me up so I wouldn't have to see, to hear, what that _thing_ was doing to my grandmother. Covering my ears, I hoped my palms would be enough to block out the screams and the sound of skin ripping apart. I held my breath when the screaming stopped, praying it wouldn't sense my presence and leave. A part of me hoped it _would_ and kills me so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of knowing _I caused this_. _Because of me_ , my grandmother was killed in cold blood.

My heart stopped when I saw its shadow in front on the closet door, lingering there as if debating my worth. I got my answer a few second later when the closet door smashed open, revealing the monster that murdered my only family left. Its lips pulled back to reveal sharp incisors, drool leaking down with the blood of fresh kill. It tilted its head as if examining me. Pushing myself until my back hit the end of the closet, I watched, petrified with fear, as it pulled its head back to let out an inhumane screech and charge at me. Closing my eyes, I screamed.

It all began on my 6th birthday. My grandmother was my only relative left after my parents died in a car-accident, and we were very close. She taught me how to control the strong spiritual power that my family was born with. We were an exorcist family that eventually died out after my great grandmother decided she wanted a normal life. My grandmother, however, didn't share the same views. "Demons are terrible, Tetsuya. It is the Kuroko family's duty to rid the world of them."

I absorbed everything she said like a sponge. Exorcism came to me naturally, so I had no trouble learning all the spells I was taught. Back then, I learned it just to make her proud. On my 6th birthday, she decided I was old enough to inherit her Mihogo necklace. In my excitement, I didn't really take her warning to heart. "Tetsuya, these are very important. It is a forbidden spell that allows us to control all demons with just our words. Do not bring them outside of this temple, where my barrier can't protect you. If you do, they will swarm here and I won't be able to hold them back…"

I was naïve then. Protected all my life and never witnessing any actual evil, I believed she was just trying to scare me. About a year later, a few months ago, I decided to bring the Mihogo to my primary class to show it off. It was very beautiful so I knew everyone would be impressed. They were, but for some reason, I felt dread building up in my gut. Walking home, I felt like I was being followed. All of a sudden, a small dog demon appeared and tried to attack me.

I remember running home, afraid. Tears streaming down my face, I went straight for my room and hid. I decided not to tell grandmother for fear of being scolded for not listening to her. "Besides," I thought, "it can't be that bad. That demon wasn't very strong, so I'm sure I can take care of myself." I kept trying to convince myself that night that I actually began to believe it. That was probably the worst decision I've ever made.

Every day, I would encounter a stronger demon than the last, and they were multiplying. Then, _this_ happened. I was chased home by a horde of demons varying in size and strength, barely making it past the barrier. I stared back in horror as the demons tried to break into the temple, their numbers increasing at a frightening pace. "What did I tell you?" I turned around to see my grandmother, a sad smile on her face. I think that's what hurt the most, that she forgave me even though we both knew I brought death to our front door.

"Tetsuya, go to your room and hide. I'll do my best here, so go." I made to protest, but she leveled me with a stern look. Her arms crossed, I could tell that nothing I said would change her mind. Looking down in defeat, I ran into the house. Before I hid in my room, I grabbed the Mihogo and put it on. Looking around, I slipped into my closet and went into a fetal position, trying not to take up too much space. I shut my eyes and started saying some protection spells for my grandmother, praying that they work.

I don't know how long I stayed in the closet. It felt like hours until I heard my door slam open and my grandmother's voice. I felt a bit dizzy from standing up so suddenly as I made to open the closet door, relief filling me. That turned to dread when I heard something crash and grandmother screaming in pain. I sunk back down to my closet floor, and everything else just happened. All I remember after that was the monster attacking me, and then darkness… complete and utter darkness.

I may be dead, or maybe I'm unconscious and dying. I don't care anymore. I have no one. My parents are gone, and my grandmother died because of me. There is nothing left for me to live for… _"Don't give up!"_ Huh, what was that? Whose voice is that which can speak to someone like me with such warmth? _"Wake up! Wake UP!"_ I opened my eyes and closed them again at the burning brightness. "Thank _goodness_ you're alive!" The voice spoke again, relief lacing every word. Blinking, the first thing I saw after being in the cold and lonely abyss of my mind was a pair of warm red eyes.

* * *

This is just a first draft. Most likely after I finish I'll edit the whole thing. Also, updating will take a long time, so I apologize in advance. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is sought after.

Also, the pairing in here is a bit undecided. Suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
